A Priestess at Hogwarts
by Mitzia
Summary: Kagome Higurashi recieves a letter from Dumbledore to come to Hogwarts. Once there, she finds herself lost in the vast campus with no help from passerby students. However, a certain wizard asks to help her find her way to the headmaster's office. Draco/Kagome fic


"Uwah! This place is like a maze!"

I audibly sigh as I stare at the hand-drawn map in my hands. "It looks like I'm here, but judging by the hallways, I could possibly be here too. Ugh, this is taking too much brain power to find the headmaster's office!"

Boys and girls that were my age or younger shot me strange glances as they treaded down the long, twisting and turning halls with ease. Although being looked at like a freak in public would bother me greatly, I had no time to worry about such things.

Earlier in the month, my services as a shrine maiden were requested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for reasons undisclosed. I was very skeptical about going somewhere where magic was supposedly real and taught, however, based on my experiences, I learned that I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover and just go with the flow.

I have been at this school for almost three hours and have not seen one ounce of magic, but I can believe something otherworldly goes on here. The students wore long black robes that dragged across the floor as they walked, which I had never seen in my home of Tokyo. The staircases were far too winding and the halls were narrow with high ceilings. The school building itself could have been a castle with the courtyard as a kingdom.

"Oh, snap out of it! I have to find Headmaster Dumbledore!" I scolded myself.

"Who did you say you were looking for?"

"Eek!"

I involuntarily spun around as I felt a hand on my shoulder. A boy with a black uniform robe and well kept blonde hair stood in front of me with his hand frozen in the air. He wore a dumbfounded expression on his pale face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's a habit I have," I apologized.

"No, I shouldn't have touched you so casually, but I overheard what you were saying and well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're wondering what an outsider is doing in the school," he said. The teen looked to be my age, maybe a year or two younger, but he sounded very mature and well-educated. Perhaps Hogwarts also taught lessons that normal schools had.

Many nearby students had stopped around us and stared, chatting amongst themselves about who I was and what this student was doing talking to me. "I recieved a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore to visit and he gave me this map. I was told to see him right when I arrive, but this map is hard to follow," I explained.

"I could take you to his study," he said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask you to do something like that. A direction would be more than enough help!" I said.

"No, it's quite alright. I pass his office on the way to my next class anyway, so it'd be no trouble," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't. Besides, it'd probably be more beneficial if you had a guide rather than risk getting into trouble."

"I suppose so."

"Alright then, follow me."

The student walked two steps ahead of me as he mindlessly walked through the halls. I made sure to stay close to him so I wouldn't get lost in the sea of teens. "What's your name?" I asked to strike up a conversation.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. What's yours?" he said.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," I said.

"Kagome? Kagome. Kagome?" He repeated my name a few times as though it were a strange food he was tasting for the first time. "That's a strange name," he said.

"I suppose it is here. I'm Japanese, so it's not so strange there," I chuckled a bit.

"You came a long way. How come you were requested to come here?" Draco asked.

"I don't know yet. The letter didn't say anything about what I was to do here, but I have a feeling it has something to do with my job," I said.

"Your job?"

"Yes. I'm a shrine priestess."

"A priestess? So you work for the church?"

"Um, not exactly. I perform exorcisms and blessings when required."

"So you do magic?"

"I suppose so," I laughed.

"Maybe you're here to become a student," Draco said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, if you know magic, chances are Dumbledore is recruiting you," he said.

"Wait, this school uses actually magic?!" I asked.

"Of course it does. It wouldn't be called a school for witchcraft and wizardry if it wasn't. Is this news to you?" Draco said.

"Well, I had an idea, but I wasn't completely sure. Wow, so this place really is magic!" I said. I suddenly looked at the environment around me with a newfound interest. The school seemed to have a new air around it. It was almost as if I was looking at a place completely different from Hogwarts.

A quiet and restrained laughter brought me back to reality for a moment. "What's so funny?" I asked my guide.

Draco looked over to me and had his hand covering his mouth. The act was futile as I could see his dimples and gray eyes glisten with a sudden joy. "You look like a child, smiling like that and looking around aimlessly. It's quite adorable," he said.

"Oh, Malfoy's got a crush on the foreigner!" a student passing by called out.

As if on instinct, Draco straightened his face and picked up the pace as if nothing had happened. It was my turn to laugh then. "What?"

"That wasn't very smooth," I laughed.

"Tch, whatever. They should know better than to mock me. I am the strongest wizard here after all!" he praised himself.

"Oh really now?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Well, I will believe it when I see it," I said.

"Hm. Well, if I'm right and you do become a student here, I'll be sure to show you the extent of my power," Draco said.

"I look forward to it then, unless you're just getting my hopes up," I taunted.

Draco glared at me over his shoulder and stopped walking. I noticed the dark hallway beside me with a very tall man walking down it. "I believe the headmaster has come to greet you instead."

The tall man walked closer until I could make out his features. He had a long white beard and matching flowing hair. His kind blue eyes looked at me through small thin-framed glasses. His robe was a simple gray color with a matching hat upon his head.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi. I came looking for you since you hadn't shone up," he said.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. These halls are very complex," I said.

He looked over to Draco and tilted over a bit. "I see Malfoy has shown you the way," he said.

"Yes, Headmaster. Well Kagome, I see this as a proper time to part ways. Perhaps we'll see each other again soon."

"I look forward to our next meeting, Draco," I said.

Draco turned and left for who-knows-where in this palace-like school. A part of me hoped that he was right that I'd become a student here. This place seems very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Welcome to my second InuYasha/Harry Potter crossover! This time, it's Draco and Kagome. This story was requested by vampygurl402 and while I was a bit weary of this pairing, it was really fun to right! I can totally see these two becoming friends, or maybe in the right circumstances, more than friends ;) I hope you enjoyed this fic!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
